


peach vodka

by meltingme



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Desire, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Party, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, actually, changbin is confused, changbin just takes it, changbinlix, changhyunlix, hyunbinlix - Freeform, hyunjin and felix are in charge, i think, like they tease a lot, not that explicit tho, oh i almost forgot, ok so basically, save him, save hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingme/pseuds/meltingme
Summary: changbin hates parties. he would always go there with felix, actually he used to do a lot of things with felix that he loved to do and now that felix isn’t with him anymore, he hates them. he hates partying without hearing felix saying how bored he is every three seconds, he hates sleeping without felix hugging him as if hes scared to lose changbin, he hates writing songs without felix carefully starig at him and inspiring him, he hates rapping without felix smiling and saying how much he loves it. changbin sometimes hates breathing without felix making every breath of his worth it. his life is so empty without felix, and he hates himself for how he treated him the last time they fought and all he wanted is to go to felix and just say how sorry he is like he always did before, but now he cant, now its different.





	peach vodka

changbin hates parties. he would always go there with felix, actually he used to do a lot of things with felix that he loved to do and now that felix isn’t with him anymore, he hates them. he hates partying without hearing felix saying how bored he is every three seconds, he hates sleeping without felix hugging him as if hes scared to lose changbin, he hates writing songs without felix carefully starig at him and inspiring him, he hates rapping without felix smiling and saying how much he loves it. changbin sometimes hates breathing without felix making every breath of his worth it. his life is so empty without felix, and he hates himself for how he treated him the last time they fought and all he wanted is to go to felix and just say how sorry he is like he always did before, but now he cant, now its different.  
whenever they fought, changbin would see felix breaking down in front of his eyes, and he would always go to him days laterrm saying how sorry he was, saying he loves felix. and felix smiled again. but now, felix is happy even without changbin. and how can he ruin felix’s happiness? he already did it so many times. felix deserved to be happy and he deserved not to be with changbin. changbin destroyed him, thats what felix said the last time changbin saw him. it was okay, felix was happy. changbin would be happy too, someday. for now, he would just look at felix being happy in hyunjin’s arms from afar. sipping his drink and trying hard to stop himself from walking straight to felix and crying saying how bad he misses him.  
changbin sat down on a couch looking at his empty glass and playing with the border of it, he was lost in is mind trying to find a reason to stay at that shitty party and not to standing up to walk away.  
“hi..” hyunjin was drunk. changbin knew it seeing how the boy sat on the couch falling on it, how he leaned his head on the back of the couch, really really close to changbin’s shoulder. he knew it listening to the tone of his voice. changbin nervously looked around, searching for felix. what was his ex boyfriend’s new boyfriend doing there, drunk?  
“how are you?” mumbled hyunjin, leaning his chin on changbin’s shoulder. hyunjin’s breath smelled like peach vodka, the same drink that there was in changbin’s glass when it wasnt empty. as if hyunjin was reading his mind, he handed him a glass full of peach vodka.  
“its the last glass of it. i was about to drink all the bottle but then i saw you here all alone and i thought you wanted some”; changbin looked around himself again. where the fuck was felix? 

 

''felix? you always think about felix..'' changbin started thinking hyunjin was actually reading his mind.

''you never think about me. you never did. in middle school i did everything to make you think about me, but you never did, didnt you?” what was he talking about?

“i was so in love with you. like all the time.. i cant blame felix for loving you. and i cant blame you for loving him, he’s so pretty” said hyunjin while watching the glass in his hand. changbin didnt take it.

“he’s not just pretty, he’s so mu-“

“you can look into my eyes, you know that? im not medusa, i won’t petrify you if you look at me in the eyes. the worst i could do is to make you wanna kiss me.” changbin held his breath and looked into hyunjin’s eyes.

“why should i want to kiss my ex’s current boyfriend?” changbin almost whispered it. hyunjin understood only because he was staring at changbin’s lips 

“to make the wish of the middle school boy who has a crush on you that still lives inside of me come true? to taste felix’s taste again? or just because.. bacause there’s a part of you that maybe, even just for a second, liked me?” said hyunjin. his words were desperate. he was praying changbin with his eyes and with his words to kiss him.

changbin’s lips were so close and hyunjin was about cry just because he wanted to kiss them so bad. how wrong it was to kiss hyunjin when he knew he would break felix’s heart again if he saw it, how good it felt though. hyunjin’s lips were full, soft and so tasty. he imagined that those lips kissed felix’s who knows how many times before that moment. of course felix was in changbin’s mind even if he was kissing hyunjin. hyunjin moved away from the kiss and caressed changbin’s bottom lip with his finger, looking into his eyes. hyunjin’s heart cracked right in that moment, changbin’s eyes screamed felix. everything in changbin screamed felix. but hyunjin acted like he didnt notice.

“there’s a room upstairs.. please?” breathed hyunjin.

“we can’t” said changbin and hyunjin kissed him again, saying “i know..” right on his lips.

changbin just let hyunjin bring him upstairs. hyunjin leaned his back on a door and kissed changbin as if he waited for years to do that. it was actually the truth. and changbin couldnt stop it. he didnt want hyunjin to stop.

his lips, maybe because they tasted like vodka, maybe because they didnt taste like felix at all, made changbin forget everything. he felt less guilty and his pain hurt less while kissing hyunjin.

when hyunjin opened the door changbin moved away from the kiss and looked around himself. it didnt take long to see that someone was seating on the bed in the middle of the room, looking at him as if he was waiting for him.

“what-“

“did you really kissed him changbinie? you already got over me?” said felix with a bitter voice.

“lixie, you know he kissed me just to see if i tasted like you. i could see in his eyes that he was imagining you. he wasnt even trying to cover it. it was a little rude..” said hyunjin, closing the door. changbin was just standing there, not knowing what was happening or what to do.

felix stood up and got close to changbin, putting his arms around his neck. their noses were almost touching.

“is it true? you were imagining me? and searching for my taste on his lips?” whispered felix, looking straight into changbin’s eyes with a confident gaze. changbin couldnt ever breath. 

“you do that a lot? thinking about me while kissing someone else?” continued him.

changbin whispered “no..” with a weak voice.

“no? its weird since you let me kiss you without hesitating” said hyunjin at changbin’s ear, putting his hands on changbin shoulders right before starting to kiss his neck.

“im sure it was because of you lips, jinie. im not blaming him for not resisting your lips. not even i can.” said felix with a little smile. changbin felt chills all over his body.

“his lips are good too. you should check yourself to see if they taste as you remember” why was hyunjin asking felix to kiss changbin? and why did felix actually kissed changbin? in a soft way, without moving his lips, just leaning them on changbin’s mouth.

“do you know why you’re here binnie?” felix said right after the kiss.

“i dont.” said changbin his eyes were still closed. he missed felix’s lips so much..

hyunjin giggled near his ear. felix licked his lips and took changbin’s hands, leading him to the bed and making him laying on it. felix sat on his lap, hyunjin sat on the bed with his body turned to them. felix bowed to kiss changbin again. it was a slow kiss, and felix bited changbin’s bottom lip, pulling it a little. changbin could only kiss felix back, but he couldn’t move the rest of his body. felix whined in the kiss, changbin would always touch him while kissing, stroking his back or caresing his legs.

“what happened to you binie? you dont move your hands on me like always?”

“baby, he’s nervous. guess we should make him relax” said hyunjin, and then he went to kiss changbin’s neck. some seconds later, changbin’s hands went to touch felix’s hips. 

“he’s good with kisses, isnt he? one day he made me cum just with them” breathed felix on changbin’s lips.

“changbin once made me cum just by talking” whispered felix, and changbin closed his eyes. he remembered that day.

“oh, really? he doesn’t seem a type of person who talks a lot, tho” hyunjin chuckled, biting changbin’s ear.

“i always asked myself how he did it, it seemed impossible. but i think thats what we're doing to him right now..” said felix, cause he was sitting on changbin’s lap and he could clearly feel something pressing on his thigh. felix moved backwards and sat on changbin’s legs, so hyunjin could find out about changbin’s bulge on his pants. 

felix looked at hyunjin and hyunjin smiled, nodding. felix kissed changbin, asking him “changbin, did you miss me?”

“yes.. fuck, yes. i just could tell you cause i didnt want to ruin your.. happiness” said changbin in the kiss.

“changbinie.. would you be jealous if i kissed felix?” said hyunjin, looking at changbin and then at felix.

“lets find out” said felix, before kissing him. changbin stared at them kissing in a playful way, licking each other’s lips and sucking on them. fuck, that wasnt jelausy at all. changbin was so turned on. if he only knew that was their first kiss..  
when they stopped kissing, they both looked at changbin and he didnt know who to look at. he was so confused. but one look was enough to notice that he enjoyed what he saw.

“binnie, does it hurt?” said felix, stroking changbin’s crotch. 

“it must be really tigh, right?” said hyunjin with a big smile, maybe too big. 

“you must feel bad.” said felix, bowing again to whisper to changbin’s ear. changbin’s eyes were on hyunjin. he had a bad feeling.

“it must feel bad, you really really want something and we’re not giving it to you... like someone asking for your love and you just give them pain” started felix.

“lixie..” whispered changbin. hyunjin was no longer smiling.

“like giving someone everything and that someone yells at you so many bad things.. it must feel like that, right?” felix’s tone was different now, but he kept stroking changbin’s bulge while talking with grudge in his voice.

“felix, please..” whispered changbin, shaking, he turned his head to meet felix’s eyes but he shouldn’t have. they were full of hate.

“it must be like when you said you never loved me, right? does it hurts like that?” and changbin expected felix to hurt him, but he just kept stroking him.

“does it hurt like that, changbin? i dont think it does” and felix stopped.  
.

“you told me.. you told me this was a bad idea” cried felix in hyunjin’s arms right after leaving the room. 

“its okay, im here with you. you know he doesnt deserve your tears lixie..” whispered hyunjin, caressing his hair.

“im sorry if i dragged you into this.. im so so sorry, i should’ve done this..” said felix between the hiccups.

“lets go home now, minho and i will cuddle you all night, okay?” said hyunjin like a caring friend. friend. 

when changbin got out of the room, he wasn’t expecting to see felix crying in hyunjin’s arms.

“you piece of shit, this should’ve been my fucking revenge, and you ruined it. you ruined it like you always do” started felix. hyunjin tried to stop him, but he couldn’t.

“what are you talking about?” asked changbin, confused.

“it’s bullshit, we aren’t together. i dragged him into this, and it should’ve felt good but it didn’t and its all your fault. why do you always ruin everything?” felix was crying and he couldn’t breathe properly.

“felix, you know i didnt think any of those things i said” whispered changbin

“you destroyed me, you destroyed me changbin and you didnt even say sorry” yelled felix.

“you were with hyunjin, i thought you found happiness with him”

hyunjin was looking down at his fingers intertwined with felix’s. felix was holding them close, but hyunjin could feel he was letting go. 

“i dont love hyunjin, you asshole, he’s my best friend. i love you. my happiness is you”

changbin and felix were looking at each other in the eyes. none of them looked at hyunjin. none of them heard his heart breaking into pieces. felix let go of his hand and he walked to changbin, hugging him and crying on his shoulder. changbin held his waist and caressed his hair. thats exactly what hyunjin did some minutes before but felix didnt calm down under hyunjin’s hands. of course he was calming down if the one who was stroking him was changbin. hyunjin looked at changbin and gave him his most fake smile ever, but changbin was in the arms of the love of his life, he was so happy, how could he notice the tears that were accumulating in hyunjin’s eyes? felix turned back to him and hyunjin gave him a smile too, nodding. hyunjin saw changbin and felix entering the room they were before, and right after that he collapsed on the floor.

**hyunjin:'ninho'**

**hyunjin:'tou were rifh'**

**hyunjin:'ningo it hurts so much'**

**hyunjin:'we jissed**

**hyunjin:'wr kisswd minho it hurts so much'**

**hyunjin:'felix xried and changbun hugged him and tgey left'**

 

**minho:'hyunjinie'**

**minho:''calm down please'**

**minho:''take a breath'**

 

**hyunjin:'i xant'**

 

**minho:'i called woojin and seungmin they're coming'**

**minho:''they'll bring you here with me**

**minho:''please hyunjin take a breath'**

**minho:''i know it hurts but try, okay? they're coming'**

**minho:''im here'**

**minho:''they'll bring you here and i'll take care of you'**

 

**hyunjin:'thank you i lovw you s lot'**

 

**minho:'me too'**

**minho:'i love you so much'**

**minho:'i will always be there for you'**

**minho:'dont worry'**

hyunjin put his phone back into his pocked and just leaned his head on his hands waiting for his friends. when they came and saw him the immediately approached him.

“hey, hyunjinie.. we’re here. we will take you home, okay?” said woojin. hyunjin just nodded and they lifted him up, making him put his arms on their shoulders and helped him to walk. he looked really destroyed.

“hyunjin.. who is he, hyunjinie? minho didnt told us this. is it felix or changbin?” asked seungmin when they were in the parking lot.  
“both, guys. its both.. i love them both” whispered hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language. i tried. 
> 
> please leave some comments or kudos(?). you dont even imagine how beautiful it is for a writer to see someone commenting or even just liking what they wrote.
> 
> this is the prequel for one of my twt aus, go read it if you wanna knoe more about these three! im @ meitingme ( https://twitter.com/meItingme/status/1099832121533886464 )


End file.
